My Dirty Little Secret
by SuperSkylar
Summary: - Story Contains Yaoi/Shonen-ai - Tails has been holding a burden-since he was four years old! Once he has the chance to confess his love, his life goes awry! Cover: ParakeetLuver927 @DeviantART
1. Chapter I: Confessions

Sonic the Hedgehog has always been my best friend. Ever since I was four years old, he had been there by my side. I'd always been used to him dating. When I first met Aunt Sally, he was in a relationship with her. Every week, a new girl would go on a date with him, have sex with him, & then he'd dump her. It seemed this cycle repeated every month, every week. I'd sit there with Amy, watching him run by with a bleach-blonde bimbo, him throwing his arm around her waist. Ever since I was four, I'd always get these weird sensations whenever he touched me, whenever he'd look at me with his emerald eyes; the simplest touch would turn me on. At my young age, I never understood what those feelings were. Now, I knew what it meant, I it embarrassed me. I was mortified to even think about. My dirty little secret- my homosexuality. I know I shouldn't be embarrassed about who I am, but I can't help it! Three years back, we'd met a girl named Cosmo. She came to Mobius explaining how her colony was in trouble, & how she was looking for the legendary hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. Of course, being the Freedom Fighters we were, Sonic accepted the request with open arms. In space, after weeks of knowing her, we had fallen in love… or so we thought. I can honestly say I tried my damndest to love her back, but I just couldn't erase the feelings I had. I couldn't help it, I just couldn't. I've reconciled telling him how I felt, for two years now. But whenever I try to confess, I freeze up, like I just took an arrow to my knee. Noticing my behavior, people have questioned my motives. My dad insists my peculiar behavior is puberty. Oh, if he only knew. My thoughts were interrupted by the slamming of the front door.'

"Oh, hey Sonic," I said, blushing deeply. "Hey little bro! It sure is pouring!" Thunder cracked loudly, making me jump out of my seat. Oh, did I mention I had astraphobia? Yeah, another one of my pathetic flaws. "Woah, little bro! Chill, it's just rain!" Sonic shouted. He noticed the blush colouring my cheeks. He sneered, & came & sat next to me on the sofa."What's really up, Tails?" he asked, setting his arm on the back of the couch. "Nothing," I said quickly turning my head, trying to erase the fact that I was blushing. "Hey," said, placing his hand on mine, "you can tell me anything, I'm your best friend, remember?" I looked at my feet, knowing my face was as read as my shoes. _Come on, Tails, you have one shot, don't blow it!_ "W-well," I stuttered, "we've been friends for seven years now, right?" "Yeah," he said, raising an eyebrow. "H-how close do you see our relationship?" I asked, wishing he didn't see my face. "Well, B-F-F-Ls, bro! The closest two can get!" he exclaimed, giving his signature thumbs-up. I looked at the sun-roof, watching the rain slide off it like rivers. "Have you ever thought we could be… closer?" I let the sentence trail off, feeling sick to my stomach. "Like brothers? Hell yea!" he shouted, crossing his legs. Silence spread over the room, the only sounds were the rain banging on the window, our steady breathing, & the swish of the fan. I looked at my lap, my bangs swinging in my face. "… No…" I said quietly. "Then like—" Sonic stopped, & jumped off the couch, looking like someone had just stabbed him in the gut. "TAILS?" he screamed, completely shocked. "Sonic, please!" I shouted standing up, tears streaming down my face "Please understand! I've always had feelings for you, I never knew how to express them!" I slammed my fists on the table falling to my knees. I felt like a helpless Mary-Su in a sugar-coated anime. I felt like dying. I wiped my eyes, knowing that it would end like this. "Tails…" Sonic said, slowly approaching me, "why didn't you tell me?" "I didn't know what to say!" He gently placed his hand on my back. I looked up shocked. He blinked, as though waiting for a response. "Well," I said, hesitantly sitting next to him, "ever since we met, I've always seen you run off with a new girl. I'd just sit there & watch. It's been like this since I can remember- ever since Breezie." "Really? It's been that long?" He asked, a cock-eyed look on his face. "You're missing the point!" I snapped, standing up. "I have feelings for you, &…" I let it trail off into the abyss. "&…" he asked, motioning me to continue. "… I want you to feel the same way." I mumbled. "What?" he asked, putting his hand to his ear. "I… I… I- I want you to feel the same! I want _you_ & only _you_ to love me!" I shouted, squeezing my eyes shut, "there I said it! I love you!"

"Tails…" he began, "I don't know if I'm interested in guys. I-I'm straight." "Could _try _to love me? Try?" I begged. "After the whole Shadow incident, I—." "Please, Sonic," I interrupted, "_try."_ Silence drowned the room, darkness creeping from the passing clouds. "Just _one _kiss?" he asked, blushing slightly. "Just one," I repeated, "see if you like it." "If it's what you want…" he said, walking over to me. I stood up, feeling awfully short. I flashed an awkward smile, as did he. He placed his hands on my shoulders & sighed, "okay, here goes nothing." He closed his eyes, & slowly moving towards me. I had no clue what to do, I'd never kissed! What if I screw up! He was a few inches away, & I knew if I didn't react, I'd blow it. So I made my move. I pressed forward, locking my lips with his. He leaned back, as feeling forced. I didn't care- I was _not _going to screw it up this time. So we stood, kissing for some time. As it went by, I hadn't even noticed, it'd became touching, tongues, & a war yet to be won. "Tails," he gasped, pulling away. "Don't stop!" I choked, pulling him back to me. Suddenly, we were interrupted the ring of the doorbell.

~_To be continued_


	2. Chapter II: An Unexpected Arrival

Sonic turned and looked to me, a frightened look on his face. _What had just happened? _I thought, the images of the previous events pouring into my head. Another pound struck the door.

Sonic, looking down at his feet, walked over to the door and opened it. And there, in the rain, stood an all-too-familiar pink hedgehog stood at the door.

"Well! Don't just stand there; show some chivalry! Let me in!" Amy hollered, her voice shrill and hoarse, as if she'd been running here.

Sonic stood aside and motioned Amy to come in. She trotted inside, rushing over to the corner & kicking off her rain gear.

"Well, looks like I'll be staying awhile," Amy said, trying to keep her voice as melancholy as possible. She hopped over the sofa where I sat & plopped down, her weight making me sink into the cushions. She turned her head to both of us; Sonic, who was now sitting on the love-seat, staring at the ceiling, & me- who was sitting with blush staining my cheeks. "Is someone gonna talk to me?"

Sonic looked at her. "Hey," he said shortly. I could tell he was thinking about: what just happened- my confessions, my denial, our… kiss? What _had _happened?

"Well, I'm sure you guys wanna here about my little journey here, right?" Amy said, putting her hands in her lap. "Well, it first started…"

Amy's voice faded off in the distance as Sonic & I's eyes met. His gorgeous green irises stared at me, almost as if they could peer right into my soul, and see all the emotion building up inside of me. I knew the minute Amy left I was in for confrontation, & Sonic would deny me just as I know he would. His voice ringing on my ears: _I'm straight._ But I couldn't take it. Eight years of my life, as grand as it was, would not leave me so quickly. No matter what I had to do, I would not let all these memories leave me.

Suddenly, Sonic's ringtone- which was Wall to Wall, one of his favorite Chris Brown songs- sounded off. Amy looked at him, sadness in her eyes. "But I didn't get to finish my story!"

"Sorry Ames," Sonic said while standing up, "It's Sal- gotta take it." He got up & walked out, his last words heard were "'Sup."

Sally's name rung in my ears. Sally had taken me in as a child- my parents hadn't shown up until years later- therefore she was like a mother to me. You grow to love her, but to Sonic, that was literal. As far as I can remember Aunt Sally, Sonic had been her man. Even at the age of ten, the two were the huge cover couple; something like Brad and Angelina. They were on the cover of every magazine, on the news, on every advertisement. As much as I loved her, she seemed like a huge obstacle for what was the small romance me & Sonic had. Amy hadn't favored Sally either- Amy had come to us twelve years ago. She was just an average schoolgirl who was in-love with Sonic (every girl was at the time). She's been chasing him in-love ever since then, & perhaps was just as crazy for him as I was. _No, _I thought, _there will never, ever be another as in-love with him as I._

"Hey guys," Sonic said entering the room. "She was going off… 'bout something."

Amy snorted. "Isn't she always?"

"Hey now," Sonic replied, a mocking smile on his face.

"Well she is! She always has _something _wrong," Amy said, a triumphant smile on her face.

Sonic and I looked around the room as Amy sat and swung her feet around, blowing a piece of hair out of her face. _Perhaps I could get him alone tonight… _I thought before scolding myself. _No Tails, that's wrong and you know it. You and Sonic have no future. _And as hard as it was for me to think it, it was true: Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles Prower have no future together.

**Author's Note: **Well, that concludes chapter two. And to the wonderful authors reviewing on chapter one: Thank you all so much for your positive reviews & enjoyment of the story! I'm sorry this chapter is so overdue; I'm a very busy woman! But I promise to complete this story A.S.A.P.!

~ ProwerPower1991


	3. Chapter III: Planning

That night I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was Amy's visit, Sonic and Sally, and of course, Sonic and myself. I wish I regretted our little session, but I couldn't. No matter what happens, I don't think I'll ever shake the feelings I already have for him. Yes, I did think that the minute Amy walked out of the door, Sonic would come over to me and confront me. To my shock, he didn't. I don't see how I could ever think that Sonic the Hedgehog, the amazing hero of Mobius, would fall for Miles Prower, an ordinary geek-boy. I sighed and rolled over, staring out my window to the dark sky. It was unusual, because I was used to noises coming from Sonic's room. Nothing. I was tempted to go and linger by his door, but decided not to. Like a complete moron, I went to the kitchen instead.

Opening the door to the fridge, I peered inside. Sonic's bottle of Cola, eggs, juice, something in a yellow wrapper, and… Chocolate? What the hell was chocolate doing in our fridge? I don't eat milk chocolate, and the Parlouzers* most certainly don't. And the ones that Sonic picks up don't last long enough to leave personal items here. So if it isn't mine, and it isn't Sonic's family, and it isn't some lost girl's, then whose is it?

"Looking for something?"

I spun around. Sonic was standing next to the fridge, his right arm supporting his weight. "Oh, I-I was just looking for something to drink," I said slowly backing up.

"The chocolate bar, right?" he said, spinning a chair around to sit.

"…How'd you know?" I said, sitting reluctantly next to him at the table.

"Figured," he said, yawning hugely.

I looked at my hands on the table, trying to hide the crimson coloring my cheeks. Sonic usually doesn't do this, since he sleeps soundly for hours on end. "Why?" I said slowly.

Sonic raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair. "Why what?"

I looked down. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

/

For the rest of the night, I tossed and turned in my bed. School started the next day- or in this case, in the next three hours- and I wasn't getting anywhere. And finally, forty minutes later, I fell asleep.

\(^w^)/

"MANIC! YOU'VE ONE-POINT-FIVE SECONDS TO GET YOU ASS OUT OF THERE, OR I'M COMING IN!"

I jolted upright, after hearing the coarse shouting in the hallway. I yawned and turned to look at the clock: eight-thirty.

"Damn," I muttered. "Overslept." I jumped out of bed, and walked over to my wardrobe. I could only imagine how today would go. Sonic was horrible in school, and because of my cunning intelligence, I was in the same grade as the rest of them. My father was supposed to be the headmaster this semester, but was cancelled. Samantha Cheetah, mother of the despicable Tasha Cheetah, was to be ours this year instead. Tasha was one of those girls that you purposely tried to avoid; she was snobby, rude, obnoxious, and pretty much any other horrifying quality.

After putting on my uniform, I walked into the hallway only to find Sonia, Sonic's sister, pounding on the bathroom door. I assumed it was she that was hollering earlier.

"Good morning," I said. I put I hands in my pockets, waiting for her reply.

She sighed and put her hands on her hips, as if she hadn't even heard me.

"Hello?"

"Oh! Good morning, Tails!" she said happily, turning to look at me. "How are you?"

"Good. Where's Sonic?" I asked sleepily.

"He said he was waiting downstairs. My boyfriend's going to pick me up," she bragged.

Sonia was dating Knuckles the Echidna. He more of a rival than a friend, but we couldn't figure out why we always hung out with him so much.

"I thought he didn't have his license," I remarked.

"Shh," she said. "Don't tell the authorities that!"

"Hey, I thought Knuckles was going out with Julie-Su?"

Sonia jumped. "Hehe, what makes you think that?"

"I thought they were… uh… Soul-mates."

"Well, you thought wrong!" Sonia turned, and stomped down the stairs. I had pissed her off. As usual.

I sighed. Can I do anything right? My stomach grumbled. Great. I walked down the stairs, only to see a rushing Queen Aleena dash before my eyes. "Hurry up, children! Who wants to be late for the first day of school?! Oh, why hello, Tails?"

"Good morning, Ms. Parlouzer." I hesitated. "Where's Sonic?"

"Oh, I'm not quite sure, dear. But honestly, can't you call me Aleena? Or even Mother! You're family, as long as I'm concerned." She put her arms around my shoulders and kissed my forehead. I looked down. It had been a while before I had visited my parents.

"Thanks."

"Oh, you're welcome, dear! How about some breakfast? Sonic's sweetheart and that genius little bird have already taken a seat it the kitchen. You're welcome to join them."

My heart jumped. What was Sally doing here? I thought her father had sent her to a private school. Then I gave it a second thought. Sally was one of the closest things to a mother I've ever had. I can't hate her suddenly just because of one match of tonsil tennis. "Yes, ma'am."

She stepped aside. I smiled and walked into the kitchen. I was just about to say 'Hi, Aunt Sally!', but I bit my tongue. It was _not _Sally's face that greeted me.

"'Morning, Tails!" Amy and Tekno said in unison.

I stood there, staring blankly at Amy. What was she doing here? Did she bullshit Aleena into thinking she was Sonic's girlfriend again?

"Well, be that way!" Amy huffed.

"Oh, uh, sorry! Just a little tired, that's all." God, I'm an idiot.

"Well, you should've gotten more sleep!" Tekno scolded. "Planning again, I see?" She smiled. It's always good to see an old-time friend.

"Yeah," I lied. "Planning."

"Hella good planning!"

I spun around. My heart stopped. Sonic strode in, smelling and looking fresh as usual.

"Morning, my love!" Amy jumped of her stool and jumped into Sonic's arms, kissing and squeezing him.

"Amy…"

"They'll be here any minute!" Aleena yelled from the living room.

"Yeah, Mom!" Sonic replied. "Let go, Ames. Gotta get ready to catch the bus."

"Yeah," Amy sighed. "Stuck with the bus again."

"Well, it's better than the bus those stupid humans have to ride!" Sonic chuckled.

"Yes! I hate vehicles with wheels," Amy replied.

"True true," Knuckles said. "'Sup, guys?"

I shrugged. "Not much. How's the emerald?"

"She's doin' fine. I tricked Su into watching Her for the day."

"Hey," Sonia said, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey, babe," he said as he put his arm around her.

"You guys heading out early?" I asked.

"Yeah, we should. First come, first serve, right?" Knuckles replied, smiling and looking down at Sonia. "Yeah," she said.

Sonic grabbed an apple. "See ya, Knux!"

"Yeah."

"How you've been?" Tekno asked Sonic. She had a warm smile across her beak. I've always like Tekno. Not in a romantic way, but she'd always been a good friend.

"Great." Sonic bit into the apple. He was the only one who can make eating an apple look sexy.

"We—"

"They're here!" Aleena interrupted.

"Coming!" Sonic picked up his bookbag and slung it over his shoulders. "Duty calls."

"Let's get this over with," Tekno sighed.

"Let's go."

/**kyah**\\

The bus wasn't anything what I expected. A large robotic avatar was in the front. He looked at me and scowled. What did I do?

"If you're not going…" Amy tapped her foot.

"Sorry," I said. What's wrong with me today? Am I really _that _hung up on last night? I took a seat. Not that it mattered.

We began to move. I don't think I'll make it this year. I've held my feelings for so long, but what if Sonic and I were in the same homeroom? Then what would I do? I can't just sit there and stare at him. Academics have always been a huge part of my family; I can't start to lag because of him. My dad would find out, he would tell Mom, and everything would go down the drain. I put my head against the seat. What can you do? Damn, I'm so tired. What would a few minutes of sleep hurt? I'll just take a little nap, and then this nightmare will be over. _It will all be over…_

**Author's Note: **Well, folks, here it is: The much anticipated chapter three of _My Dirty Little Secret_! I am so sorry for the delay! My boss laid me off, I broke my ankle, my dog died, and my boyfriend and I broke up. My life cannot be any better. Well, I hope you enjoy; I already got a start on chapter four, so stay tuned!

*Parlouzer was Sonic's last name in the Manga. I've decided to use that for Sonic's last name instead of "Hedgehog".


End file.
